


The Opposite of Growing Pains

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Puella Magi ☆ Integra Magica [2]
Category: Hellsing, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Light Angst, Magical Girls, The Hellsing/Madoka Magica Crossover That No One Asked For More Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: "What do other magical girls do at times like this?""None of them lived that long."Or, the realities of life as a lich when your magical wish-granting alien mentor didn't expect anyone to survive for that long past the initial contract.





	The Opposite of Growing Pains

~ The Opposite of Growing Pains ~

"I can't go in there looking like this," Integra whined, flopping backward onto her bed. "I'm fifteen! I should have had a growth spurt by now. The other knights will know something is wrong if I show up to the Round Table like this..."

"Master, can't you use your magic to alter your form?" Alucard inquired.

If Kyubey understood anything about emotions, it might have said that the vampire seemed oddly calm about the situation. Since it couldn't comprehend such things, it merely stepped in to correct the mistaken assumption.

"She can't," Kyubey said. "Her magic is strictly battle magic. It can't be used to alter her physical form."

Alucard turned to the creature and asked it, "What do the other magical girls do when this happens?"

"This situation hasn't happened before."

"Why not?" Integra asked sharply, sitting up from her position on the bed to look at Kyubey.

"You're the first magical girl to survive more than a year after making the contract."

Kyubey had done what it could to push her toward the typical fate of a magical girl, but her vampire servant was quite adept at keeping her alive. It was also possible that her emotions were more stable because she'd been only twelve at the time of her transformation, not quite a teenager yet. It was hard to say for certain whether her age factored into the delay of her downfall, but the vampire was a definite spanner in the works.

She was also one of the few who questioned Kyubey extensively about what exactly the contract had  _done_  to her, and as such was well aware of the disconnected state between her body and soul - or  _basically a lich_ , in the words of her pet vampire.

At this point, Kyubey expected Integra to question it further about the other magical girls' deaths, but apparently she assumed it meant they all died fighting witches and had gone back to thinking about solutions for her own immediate problem, as evidenced by what she said next.

"Alucard...  _you're_  a shapeshifter. Could you turn into me? An... older-looking me?"

"Of course, my master," the vampire replied, grinning. "That would be - dare I say it? -  _child's play_  for me."

He spun in a slow circle and when he was facing her once more, his form was such that if Integra hadn't known better, she would have sworn she was seeing her older sister (not that she'd ever had a sister). Which... was indeed the point.

"Good," she said, "except for the suit. That looks too much like your usual clothes. Can't you wear a pretty dress or something?"

"As my master wishes," he said.

Visibly startled at hearing him speak, she turned to Kyubey and asked, "Does my voice sound like that?"

"It's an accurate imitation of what your voice would sound like if matured to correctly match your chronological age," the creature replied.

Alucard changed his outfit into a dress... and was forced to change several more times before Integra finally declared his choice of clothing appropriate for the Round Table meeting.

~oOo~


End file.
